Gros dormeur
by Bruniblondi
Summary: Lui, Derek l'invincible-grognon-sourwolf-Hale devenait un abonné absent dès le coït final. Incroyable. Slash, Bottom!Derek


_Une fois n'est pas coutume, je reviens avec un OS qui n'est pas de moi. Ceci est le cadeau de Mariage de Jlukes. Parce que oui avec Mamour, nous nous sommes mariées ainsi que quelques auteurs, devant Elvis (allez lire "Loup" de Ma Lune alias Ma Lulu d'amour, vous comprendrez mieux, je pense ^^)_

_Donc Mamour m'a dit "tu veux quoi comme cadeau de mariage ?" Et j'ai répondu "Somnophilie". Et Ma Lulu d'Amour a rajouté "Tu sais ce qu'elle veut aussi"_

_Donc ceci est un OS Bottom!Derek chaud, sexy et drôle de Jlukes écrit rien que pour moi. J'aurais pu le garder pour moi, en égoïste, mais je fais ma gentille aujourd'hui. Alors je partage_

_Bonne Lecture :D_

_(évidemment, je transmettrais toutes les reviews à Mamour)_

* * *

><p>Stiles avait appris un truc au fil des mois. Au fils des mois où Derek et lui s'envoyait en l'air sans aucune condition, sans aucune attache, sans aucune forme de sentiment. Stiles ne croyait pas qu'une chose pareille était possible, mais après tout qui aurait pu le renseigner ? Les personnes qui avaient partagé son lit étaient soient mortes, soient en cavale dans tout le pays ou autres continents paumés du globe.<p>

Parce que oui, c'était énorme ! Lui, Derek l'invincible-grognon-sourwolf-Hale, toujours aux aguets, toujours sur le qui-vive, toujours prêt à dégainer ses appendices griffues, poilues, tranchues (oui ça n'existe pas, je sais ^^ c'est comme le café, café bouillu, café foutu :D ) devenait un abonné absent dès le coït final. Incroyable.

La première fois, Stiles crut qu'il était mort. Il n'avait lui-même pas eu le courage de sortir du lit lupin, ses jambes avaient été engourdies et que dire de ses lombaires ? Bordel… Il avait eu la panique, certain d'être paraplégique… Alors qu'il s'était réveillé pour être sûr que Derek ne le tuerait pas d'être resté dans son plumard, il avait remarqué le corps particulièrement immobile de l'homme des cavernes sexuelles.

- Derek ? Avait-il appelé en approchant lentement sa joue de son visage. Derek ?

Stiles avait claqué des doigts plusieurs fois, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il avait alors hésité à appeler Scott, puis s'était abstenu quand il réalisa qu'il aurait du mal à expliquer qu'il avait tué Derek alors que lui-même semblait vouloir l'achever sous ses coups de butoirs infernaux. Loin de s'en plaindre, il avait chassé cette pensée. D'un geste tremblant, il avait approché ses doigts du poignet posé sur son torse. Des sueurs froides l'avaient arrêté à quelques centimètres de la main, mais prenant son courage à deux mains, il posa deux doigts sur la jonction de la plus grosse veine. Il était là… Un pouls, lent mais régulier. Il dormait.

La deuxième fois, pris d'une curiosité maladive, Stiles avait alors feint une fatigue soudaine - sans difficulté aucune, soit dit en passant - aux vues des ébats plus que torrides et fougueux qu'ils avaient ensembles. S'endormant lui-même, il s'était réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit, observant le visage du loup imperturbable, toujours étonné par tant de non-réactions après l'orgasme. Quelque part, son sommeil imperturbable tuait le mythe du gars aux allures de Scout. La devise du « Toujours prêt » en avait pris un sacré coup.

Il avait alors pris plaisir à trouver un stylo noir et lui avait fait quelques dessins dignes d'un élève de classe élémentaire, pris quelques photos, parce que Oh ! C'est fun, merde ! Puis il s'était appliqué à tout nettoyer pour ne pas gâcher ses futurs plaisirs. Ensuite, il avait quitté le loft sans même essayer de faire le moins de bruits possibles, puisque le loup ne se réveillait pas avant le lever du soleil.

Et il fit d'autres conneries de ce genre au fil des mois, gardant ce secret bien caché pour lui seul. C'était vraiment une chose incroyable, déjà que le fait de s'envoyer en l'air dans la plus grande clandestinité était excitant, mais le plaisir de faire ce qu'il voulait sur le corps du loup pendant son sommeil était des plus tordant.

Quand Stiles se réveilla cette nuit-là, il sortait d'un rêve des plus érotiques, des plus chauds, des plus torrides… Son sexe palpitait furieusement sous le drap, une fine pellicule de sueur perlait sur son front et sa respiration était hachée. Il devait soulager ça, _maintenant_.

Il glissa sa main sous le drap, sifflant sous la sensation assommante de plaisir. Son cœur fit un bond quand il crut que Derek l'avait entendu, mais le loup était sur le dos, et rien ne semblait pouvoir le réveiller. _Ah moins que_…

Stiles réalisa qu'il s'agissait là de sa seule et unique chance de posséder le loup, avec regret certes, parce qu'il aurait aimé qu'il le fasse de lui-même, mais Stiles n'était pas stupide, ça n'arriverait jamais ! Alors il ravala sa morale et tira le drap plus bas sur les hanches du loup, jusqu'à découvrir complètement son corps parfait.

- Magnifique… Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, les yeux s'attardant sur sa ligne de V, remontant vers ses pectoraux.

Il le surplomba sans jamais faire peser son poids. À bout de bras, il pencha son visage pour effleurer le téton droit du bout des lèvres. Puis, glissa sa langue sur le bouton rosé qui se banda au premier contact. Stiles sourit et souffla dessus pour le voir se durcir automatiquement, une chair de poule prenant l'épiderme sur quelques centimètres autour. Excité de le voir réagir ainsi, il s'attaque au suivant, mais cette fois-ci, il laissa ses dents mordiller la chair avant de lécher le téton. Il sentit un profond soupir sortir de la bouche de Derek et il prit peur que le loup ne soit réveillé.

Illico-presto, il se remit sur le côté du lit et observa le visage de Derek. Il était toujours aussi immobile et endormi, seules ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes. Alors il souffla de soulagement, calmant les battements erratiques de son cœur et vint reprendre place au-dessus du loup. Sa bouche embrassa chaque téton électrifié à son contact, puis laissa ses lèvres glisser, déposant des baisers de ci, de là…

Son regard coula vers le sexe de Derek et fut surprit de le voir fièrement dressé et clairement en attente. Rapidement, il chercha le regard de Derek, mais ne trouva que des paupières clauses, il claqua des doigts devant son visage, mais rien ne laissa paraître qu'il était réveillé.

- J'en reviens pas… Murmura-t-il, médusé.

Ne cherchant plus à comprendre, il déposa plusieurs baisers sur toute la longueur du brun, léchant par instant la verge fière, aspirant le gland entre ses lèvres avides. Stiles était si excité qu'il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour ne pas se finir toute de suite. À la place, il engloutit le membre chaud dans sa bouche et geint lentement de plaisir quand Derek expira longuement dans son sommeil.

Avec l'excédent de salive qu'il produisit, il enduit ses doigts pour venir caresser l'antre de Derek qui lui était interdit, et bon sang, qu'il en avait envie. Doucement et surveillant chacune de ses réactions, Stiles écarta ses jambes, puis lâcha son jouet pour venir passer sa langue sur l'anus de Derek et remonter sur ses bourses, reprenant enfin son sexe en bouche. Un faible gémissement lui fit lever le regard, mais encore une fois le loup dormait à poings fermés.

Il laissa son doigt caresser tranquillement cette chair au goût d'interdit, si excitante. Puis, tout en scrutant son visage, il entra lentement, juste la première phalange, pas plus. Il lapa la verge et enroula sa langue autour de lui, lui tirant encore un gémissement. Bientôt, son doigt fut englouti en entier et il débuta, la peur au ventre mêlée d'excitation, un lent mouvement. Entrant, sortant, encore… Derek s'ouvrait à lui un peu plus à chaque seconde et Stiles aurait pu se damner maintenant, son second doigt entra tout seul et il aspira plus fort sur sa verge pour faire passer la possible douleur, il n'en savait rien en fait.

Il relâcha la pression sur sa verge, ne voulant pas le faire venir trop tôt, au bout de son excitation. Il voulait le voir jouir sous sa main, autour de sa queue. Égoïstement, il aurait voulu qu'il soit réveillé, qu'il se laisse faire, mais n'était-il pas déjà égoïste pour faire ça à son insu ? À n'en pas douter, Derek le tuerait quand il saurait. Mais Stiles était téméraire, à défaut d'être courageux.

Quand ses doigts eurent plus d'aisance dans le fin fond chaud et brûlant de Derek, il se décida à passer à l'étape supérieure, l'étape ultime, celle qui le ferait jouir du premier coup ou celle qui le tuerait avant même qu'il n'ait pu aller jusqu'au fond de lui.

Sa queue n'en pouvait plus, Stiles pouvait même dire qu'elle pleurait – non pas grâce au liquide pré-éjaculatoire – mais parce qu'il avait si mal aux couilles qu'il lui fallait se grouiller.

Il prit son oreiller et vint délicatement le glisser sous les fesses de Derek. Le loup ne bougea pas et il craint même de ne jamais réussir à le mettre là. Puis glissant les jambes du loup au-dessus de ses cuisses, il se glissa au creux de lui, présentant son gland humide timidement. Alors doucement, il entra… Centimètre par centimètre, hésitant toujours à y aller en une seule fois pour ne pas regretter de ne pas être arrivé à temps.

Mais Derek resta imperturbable, seul le geignement absolument pas viril trahit la sensation qu'il devait ressentir, et cela confirma qu'il dormait encore. Parce que même pas en rêve Derek ne se laisserait _geindre_, comme ça.

Une fois qu'il eut butté le fond, Stiles hoqueta de plaisir, empêchant un cri aigu de sortir de sa gorge. Il ferma juste les yeux, empoigna la verge de Derek d'une main et se cramponna sur la hanche de l'autre. Il commença alors à aller et venir en lui. Il y était. Il avait réussi, Derek pourrait se réveiller maintenant et le tuer, il n'en aurait rien à foutre, putain ! Alors il observa sa verge entrer et sortir, le bruit caractéristique de l'aspiration mêlé à l'humidité l'excita et il s'assura d'aller plus profondément, plus fort. Il rythmait la verge dans sa main au même rythme que lui, ne se retenant pas de soupirer ou de gémir selon son envie.

Ses genoux glissèrent un peu et il se redressa, soulevant le bassin de Derek qui poussa un grognement sombre, ses griffes se plantèrent automatiquement dans le matelas et Stiles put juste voir ses pupilles bleues luirent dans le noir.

Il aurait dû être terrifié, il aurait dû sortir de là, mais tout son corps était pris de frénésie, il le masturba, il le buta encore et encore, faisant hoqueter Derek qui essayait de conserver un regard étrange, mélange de colère et de plaisir qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

- Attends Derek… Pas maintenant, putain…

Sa voix était hachée, erratique…

Il le pilonna plus fort, en transe et totalement embrumé de désir, Derek lâcha prise et jeta sa tête en arrière, venant longuement dans la main de Stiles. Il se sentit littéralement aspiré, sa queue devenant prisonnière d'un étau de fer et Stiles ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il vint longuement en lui, criant de soulagement de ne pas être mort juste avant de ressentir ça.

- Tu… Tu peux… Je suis prêt… Souffla-t-il difficilement en s'écartant de lui et s'allongeant sur le côté du loup qui peinait encore à savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Stiles attendit de longues minutes que Derek réagisse, la peur au ventre, mais heureux, sauf qu'il ne le fit pas. Alors il osa un regard vers lui et constata avec effarement que Derek s'était rendormi.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Stiles n'en pu plus et explosa de rire.


End file.
